Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF The most coveted employee position at JKP is waiting tables. That's because waiting tables equals tips. Casey and Lily make a bet over who can make more in tips in a night. Who can make more in tips? More importantly, what's at stake? Caly "longshot"


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

Probably the most coveted job title at Jungle Karma Pizza, at least among the employees, was that of waiter (or in Fran and Lily's case, waitress). The reason why waiting tables was the most coveted job title was that waiting tables also came with the bonus of tips. Now, Theo and Fran relied on fast, friendly service to rake in the tips. Not Lily and Casey though. Those two flat out flirted with the customers of the opposite gender. Then, for the next two days they wouldn't shut up about how much the other one flirted.

The two weren't a couple or anything, but anyone with two eyes could see that the two were meant to be. Fran knew this. Theo knew this. RJ knew this. The only two people who didn't know this were Casey and Lily. She convinced herself that he was like a little brother to her. He, well…no one was sure what his excuse was. Maybe he just had cow-like reflexes.

"Hey, Lil. I bet you I can make more tips than you tonight," the red ranger said.

"Keep on dreaming, Casey. Anything you can do I can do better," the cheetah replied.

"Is that so? So then, are you going to put your money where your mouth is and take me up on my bet?"

"You better believe it."

"Great. If I win, you owe me a kiss on the lips."

"That's fine by me because you won't be winning. When I win, well you remember that pizza costume you made Fran wear? I think Pepperona was its name. Well, when I win, you have to wear that for a whole work shift."

"You are so going to lose."

"If by lose you mean win."

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

As the shift progressed, Lily made a point to wait on all the male customers. Similarly, Casey made a point to wait on all the female customers. When the customers were co-ed, it was literally first come first serve.

The yellow ranger looked on as Casey was waiting on a couple of ditzy blonde girls. They, of course, were practically swooning over him. Her fist tightened so much around the pen she was holding, that any second now and it might snap in two.

"I'm like so hungry, but I have like no idea what to order," said the first girl.

"Oh my God! I know! Like there are like so many like choices! What do you think we should like order?" the second girl asked Casey.

"Personally, I would go with the Thrilla Gorilla. It's our most popular pizza. Plus, it's got bananas," he answered.

"We'll have a large one of those and a couple of diet cokes," the first girl stated.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Casey said winking at the both of them before leaving.

The two females started giggling and whispering back and forth to each other. Lily couldn't really make out what they were saying, but she was able to catch some words every now and then like "hot" and "single."

"Unbelievable!" Lily muttered under her breath.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

As far as Casey could tell, he and Lily should be pretty much even when it came to how many customers they've waited on and thus how much tips they have made. Currently, he was the one with some down time, and he had to watch Lily flirt with some male customers.

"So what will it be?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Before they even had a chance to answer, she dropped her pen on the floor. Immediately, Casey knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oops! I seemed to have dropped my pen," Lily said.

"I'll get it for you," the two male customers said at the same time.

"Thank you boys, but I got it."

She then proceeded to turn her back to them, and bend over to pick it up. In the process, the two guys got a nice view of her butt and were staring at it.

One of the guys wolf whistled, and Casey's blood was boiling. He wanted nothing more but to go over and throttle the guy. Not that Lily was Casey's or anything. He wanted to throttle the guy you know, just because she wasn't a piece of meat.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

On one occasion, Lily and Casey both went to wait on a co-ed party of four. They both spotted the customers at the same time. They both started heading over to the customers at the same time. They both greeted the customers at the same time.

"Right this way," they said in unison as Lily headed to the left and Casey headed to the right.

"Hey!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"You just helped the last party of two that came in here!" Lily remarked.

"So what? You waited on the two parties before that!" Casey replied.

"Let me handle this, Case. You can wait on the next customers that come in through the door."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Can we not argue in front of the customers?"

"Table three needs something."

"I'm on it."

She went over to table three only for them to tell her that they didn't need anything at the moment. She looked back towards the entrance and saw Casey leading the party of four to a table.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

Their shift was almost over. Lily went to give a trio of guys their bill. Casey watched on as he had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Here is your bill," she said placing the slip of paper on the table. "And here is my number." She jotted down her number on the piece of paper, held a pretend phone to her face and mouthed the words 'Call me' to them.

The red ranger rolled his eyes. He hadn't resorted to that tactic all night, although, looking back at it retrospectively, he wished he would have. Casey did manage to get some girls' digits though. Not that he would share this information with Lily. If she were to find out, she would without a doubt tear up the paper with their numbers on it before he even had a chance to give them a call. It has happened before, and he learned his lesson. That information was on a strictly need-to-know basis, and Lily didn't need to know.

The tiger knew the battle over who could make the most tips was going to be close. He felt somewhat helpless though. Jungle Karma Pizza was closing in a minute, and Lily had waited on the last customers to come through the front doors. Said customers also happened to be the same ones Lily just gave her phone number to.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

Jungle Karma Pizza was now officially closed for business. The red ranger and yellow ranger had just finished counting their tips. Both of them had looks on their faces like they had won the bet, but of course, there could only be one winner.

"So how much money did you make in tips?" Casey asked.

"What? So you can just say a number higher than that? I don't think so." Lily replied.

"You really think I would do something like that? Where's the trust?"

"I don't know. Let me know when you find it. How much did you make in tips?"

"What? So you can just say a number higher than that? I don't think so." He responded using air quotes.

"You better not be mocking me. That's not cool."

"Right because we all know that's my greatest aspiration in life."

"Did you just diss yourself?"

"It's called sarcasm!"

Neither ranger was budging an inch. The two of them were at an impasse. Both were stubborn individuals when they wanted to be, and they definitely wanted to be now.

"Fine on the count of three, we'll both say how much tips we made. Got it?" Casey asked.

"That's okay by me," she replied.

"One, two, three."

"222."

"230."

Casey's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He had lost. Well, he could kind of believe it considering how Lily gave those three guys her phone number. However, he did not want to wear the Pepperona costume. That was the dumbest looking costume he had ever seen.

"I guess I should dust off the Pepperona costume then, huh?" the red ranger said dejectedly.

"What? No! I said 213 not 222. Darn it! I was so close too!" Lily stated faking disappointment.

Casey realized what Lily was trying to pull, and as much as he didn't want to wear the Pepperona costume, what better way to stick it to Lily then to deny her what she apparently was hoping she would get?

"Nope. A deal is a deal. I'm a man of my word. I lost fair and square. Tomorrow, I'll wear the Pepperona costume," Casey said.

"No, really. You won!" Lily said.

"I did?" he asked faking excitement. "I can't believe it! Here, give me your money so I can see for myself."

"What? No! You don't trust me?"

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape? Are you hiding something?"

"Wait a second! You're the one who made the stipulation that if you won the bet, I would have to kiss you on the lips, and now you're acting like you don't want me to kiss you on the lips."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Lily! I'm just trying to do the right thing and stay true to my word! What's so wrong with that?"

"Oh yeah? Well, how do I know that you really made 222 in tips? For all I know, you could have made that number up!"

Casey then proceeded to verbally count his tips in front of Lily.

"…220, 221, 222," he counted.

Lily found herself in a bit of a jam. If she was to count her tips in front of Casey, then he would know that she made more tips than he did. That would mean that she wouldn't get to kiss him on the lips. As much as she would love to see him in the Pepperona costume, she would love to kiss Casey that much more.

"I'll make you a deal. You trust that I didn't make as much tips as you, and I won't tear up the girls' phone numbers that you got tonight. Sound fair enough?" the cheetah asked.

"Why do you care if I call them back or not if I'm nothing more than your little brother?" he responded.

"W-well…as my little brother…I'm just…looking out for you."

"Uh-huh," Casey said skeptically. "Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight _big sister_."

As soon as his back was turned, she quickly stuffed seventeen dollars in her pocket.

"Okay, fine! You can count my tips! Come back!" Lily shouted.

Only Casey didn't come back. The yellow ranger should be happy that she won the bet. However, this was one of those times when she actually _wanted_ to lose.

**The End**

**A/N: So most of the inspiration for this fic came from the TV show "What I Like About You." Also, cow-like reflexes is an inside joke, not a typo. Basically, cows aren't known for their quickness. I mean really, what do they do all day? Moo (chomp on grass) Moo (chomp on grass) Repeat as necessary.**


End file.
